


Ки'сайн

by Ersente



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, которая охватывает 44 года. О долге. О выборе. О нежелании выбирать и желании усидеть на всех стульях сразу. О мире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ки'сайн

1

939 год НЭ

Магин очень хотела поскорее повзрослеть. Она с восхищением смотрела вслед женщинам, на лбах которых был ки'сайн, и мечтала о дне, когда ее — украсит красная точка. Магин была уверена, что ее мужем станет доблестный воин, порубивший сотни троллоков на мелкие кусочки. Ее гордости не будет предела, и жизнь будет полна смысла, даже если ки'сайн станет белым.  
\- Пожалуй, особенно, если ки'сайн станет белым, - пробормотала Магин, провожая взглядом леди Лиду, которая должна стать карнейрой Ковина.  
Ковин — старший брат Магин — уже вошел в возраст и стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы называться мужчиной, а значит, скоро его лоб украсит хадори. Кожаная лента будет чудесно смотреться на черном полотне волос и подчеркивать холодную сталь глаз. Пожалуй, Магин больше мечтала о хадори, нежели о ки'сайне, но Узор решил, что она родится девочкой и будет оберегать покой дома и своего мужчины.  
\- И я буду хорошей хозяйкой, - сказала Магин и плотно сжала губы.  
Ей не поздоровилось бы, если бы кто-нибудь узнал, что она подсматривает за леди Лидой и Ковином, но Магин хорошо знала женскую половину и самые укромные местечки, в которых можно затаиться и наблюдать.  
Как леди Лида снимает с Ковина одежду.  
Как леди Лида целует Ковина.  
Как леди Лида раздевается перед Ковином.  
Магин поняла, что горит. Ее рот пересох, а горло превратилось в гиблую землю Запустения.  
«Может быть, идея с подглядыванием и не была такой хорошей», - подумала она, но не отвела взгляд.  
Леди Лида была великолепной. Магин удивлялась, как раньше не замечала ее стати — они часто встречались в банях и даже разговаривали, но Магин никогда не обращала внимания ни на изгиб белой спины, ни на крутые бедра, ни на высокую грудь с яркими сосками.  
\- Свет, - простонала Магин и тут же зажала рот ладошкой.  
Она наконец-то сумела зажмуриться, но это почти не помогло: леди Лида все равно стояла перед глазами.  
Магин наощупь выбралась в коридор и побежала, не разбирая дороги. Естественно, это закончилось плачевно: она налетела на гостью Малкир и чуть не сбила ее с ног.  
\- Простите, простите, Рена Седай, - выпалила Магин, опустившись в неуклюжем реверансе, за который сама себя наказала бы.  
\- Дитя, женщине не пристало бегать, но раз уж ты решила бежать, то надо смотреть, куда.  
Голос Айз Седай был холодным и, в то же время, добрым. Магин не понимала, как такое может быть, но простому человеку не понять и сотой части всего, что связано с Айз Седай.  
\- Да, Рена Седай, - пробормотала она.  
Говорят, что Айз Седай умеют читать мысли. Магин искренне надеялась, что это — всего лишь досужие вымыслы. Айз Седай должна быть уверена, что Магин смущена, так как налетела на гостью Малкир.  
\- Следуй за мной.  
\- Но Рена Се...  
Магин не закончила, замолчав под холодным взглядом Айз Седай. Она забыла, что сестрам из Белой Башни нельзя перечить. Она забыла, что их нельзя оскорблять.  
«Сама виновата», - обругала себя Магин, расправила юбки, опустилась в реверансе и смиренно сказала:  
\- Да, Рена Седай.  
Магин показалось, что Айз Седай одобрительно улыбнулась, но этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть. Ей просто привиделось.  
Она никогда не была в покоях Айз Седай и не представляла, как те живут. Оказалось — так же, как и другие женщины.  
«Какая же я глупая. Конечно же, она живет, как другие. Потому что у нас нет особенных и необычных комнат, какими бы особенными и необычными ни были гости».  
\- Проходи и присаживайся, - сказала Рена Седай.  
Магин подчинилась, настороженно и выжидательно глядя на Айз Седай. Она не могла понять, зачем та позвала ее. Для наказания достаточно было отослать ее к шатайян и уж тем более не нужно было разрешать сесть.  
Рена Седай заняла кресло напротив, изучая Магин. От ее взгляда побежали мурашки, и девушка уставилась на свои руки, нервно цепляющиеся за юбку из добротной ткани.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - потребовала Рена Седай.  
Магин было страшно — Запустение пугало не так сильно, как гнев Айз Седай, — но она выполнила приказ.  
\- Успокойся. Для этого — ровно дыши. Представь себе... Что тебя успокаивает?  
\- Полет сокола в чистом синем небе.  
Айз Седай поморщилась, но кивнула:  
\- Представь себе сокола в чистом синем небе. Представь себе, что ты — этот сокол. Ты свободна, тебе ничто не угрожает и ты можешь добиться чего угодно. Тебе все по силам.  
Сначала Магин хмурилась, думая, что Айз Седай издевается над ней, но вкрадчивый голос увлек ее за собой. Она и правда почувствовала себя парящим соколом. Ей и в самом деле было по силам все. Жизнь переполняла Магин. Она слышала все — от тихого звука дыхания Рены Седай до стука мечей на тренировочной площадке.  
\- А теперь заставь эту каплю светиться, - потребовала Айз Седай.  
Магин не успела возмутиться, как розовый камень вспыхнул, ослепив ее. Айз Седай что-то сделала, направляя Силу, и до смерти перепугала Магин. И еще довольно улыбалась.  
\- Что... что... что это...  
\- Я была уверена, что не ошиблась, - сказала Рена Седай. - Ты можешь касаться Истинного Источника.  
Она просто лучилась от удовольствия и говорила так ласково и нежно, как мать говорит с дочерью, совсем не понимая, что разрушает все планы Магин, которая мечтает о ки'сайне.  
\- Ты не рада? - спросила Айз Седай.  
Магин заставила себя поднять глаза и улыбнуться.  
\- Я рада, Рена Седай.  
Каждый малкири — мужчина, женщина и даже ребенок — сознавал свой долг перед Белой Башней. Они дали клятву и не нарушат ее, что бы ни случилось.  
\- Надеюсь, что это так, Магин Гемаллан. Мы выезжаем через неделю. Трижды в день, начиная с завтра, ты должна приходить ко мне. Твое обучение начнется уже здесь. Я жду тебя завтра, за час до завтрака, дитя. А сейчас — ступай.  
\- Спасибо, Рена Седай.  
На этот раз реверанс был безупречным, несмотря на то, что Магин хотела разреветься от горя. Она медленно вышла из комнаты Айз Седай и неторопливо дошла до своей. Лишь там она дала волю чувствам, оплакивая свою мечту о ки'сайне и леди Лиде.

2

940 год НЭ

В Белой Башне оказалось даже хуже, чем представляла Магин. Лишь немногие послушницы имели представление о жизни пограничных стран, большая часть не верила в троллоков и Мурддраалов, считая их выдумками. И почти все были неженками. Конечно, Магин и самой нужно было многому научиться — в первую очередь, чистить горшки и стирать свою одежду, но она не жаловалась. Если Айз Седай считают, что подобная работа необходима для закалки характера, то они правы, и Магин, как малкири, покорно выполнит свой долг перед Белой Башней.  
Правда, она не могла не признать, что кое-что выглядит бессмысленным. Особенно, зазубривание прописных истин или глупых исторических фактов. Магин не понимала, почему их не учат направлять Силу, но увлеченно запугивают страшными историями о женщинах, которы выжгли себя или погибли, не справившись с потоком. Но он не задавала вопросов, внимательно слушала и запоминала, что говорят Айз Седай и Принятые.  
\- Ты всегда такая серьезная, - сказала Рамона.  
Пожалуй, ее Магин любила меньше всех. Развязная девица из Танчико не смогла бы стать в Семи Башнях даже служанкой — столь незначительным было ее достоинство. И она была слишком яркой, словно вымазанной красками. Магин же была белокожей брюнеткой, платье послушницы превращало ее в бледную, больную моль, и присутствие тарабонки вызывало только гнев.  
\- Мы же учимся, - сдержанно ответила Магин.  
\- Сейчас мы боремся за чистоту и порядок в полупустой Башне.  
\- Ты хихикаешь, когда моешь полы?  
\- Обычно я пела песни. Чем откровеннее, тем лучше. Но можем и похихикать.  
\- Нет уж, ты лучше пой, - сказала Магин.  
Если Айз Седай кого и накажут, то Рамону.  
\- А ты будешь такой же серьезной?  
\- Споешь что-нибудь веселое, я развеселюсь.  
\- Договорились, - бодро сказала Рамона и тут же запела.  
Магин старалась не прислушиваться, но мягкий и веселый голос Рамоны увлекал за собой. После второго куплета Магин вспыхнула от смущения, после пятого — хохотала, утирая слезы.  
\- Так, так, так, - сказал кто-то за спиной.  
Магин медленно повернулась. В первую очередь она увидела семицветную кайму подола и выругалась про себя. Айз Седай были не такими суровыми, как Принятые. Эти заносчивые девицы считали себя намного выше послушниц, но были мелочными, как склочная торговка. Конечно, среди них были и нормальные, но Магин чаще сталкивалась с особами, которым не помешало бы поработать на кухне.  
\- Никогда не думала, что мытье полов и пение — синонимы, - сказала Эльда, прожигая Рамону взглядом.  
Считалось, что Белая Башня стирает прошлое, и ее слуги — выше политических распрей отдельных государств, но на деле все было иначе. Может быть, женщины, носящие звание Айз Седай, и забывали о прошлом, но Магин в этом сомневалась. Даже долгие годы обучения не могли вытравить привычки. Почти каждая — носила прическу своей страны, многие надевали платья покроя, модного на их родине, а акцент оставался на всю жизнь.  
Эльда была доманийкой и ненавидела Рамону только за то, что она — тарабонка.  
\- Одно другому не мешает, - сказала Рамона, широко улыбаясь.  
Магин была готова поспорить, что та с большим удовольствием всадила бы в сердце Эльды кинжал, еще и провернула бы пару раз.  
В глазах Принятой разгорелся гнев. Магин предпочла бы исчезнуть из проклятого Светом коридора, но странным образом не могла предать Рамону.  
\- В Малкир тоже поют во время уборки, - сказала она. - Считается, что песня согревает сердце и душу и изгоняет пыль, да так, что та стесняется появиться в опетых коридорах. Мои родители рассказывали, что обычай уходит корнями далеко в прошлое. Дескать, песня во всем помогает, поэтому огир поют. И воины поют перед битвой. Некоторые. И...  
\- Заткнись! - не выдержав, крикнула Эльда. - Обе! К Наставнице послушниц!  
Магин поднялась с колен и запоздало присела в реверансе.  
\- Конечно, Принятая Эльда, - сказала она, надеясь, что Рамона сдержит свой нрав и не вступит в перепалку. - Что нам следует ей сказать?  
Казалось, что краска на щеках Эльды не может стать еще гуще, но тем не менее, Принятая покраснела еще сильнее.  
«Только молчи, Рамона, только молчи», - молила Магин, надеясь, что тарабонка поняла ее замысел.  
Никто не запрещал послушницам петь, если это не мешало работе или Айз Седай. И уж тем более, за это не посылали к Наставнице послушниц. Но за пререкания с Принятыми — могли. Если Эльда отправит обеих послушниц к Наставнице, не имея на то никаких оснований, то разговор по душам ждет именно ее.  
Рамона молчала. Магин изучала рисунок, украшающий пол коридора и семицветную кайму на подоле Эльды.  
«Я не буду такой заносчивой, когда стану Принятой. Я буду учиться и учить. Это мой долг перед Башней и миром».  
\- Возвращайтесь к работе, - резко сказала Эльда и ушла.  
Магин не смогла сдержать улыбку и радовалась, что Принятая ничего не заметила.  
\- Из-за тебя я только что приобрела врага, - сказала Магин, глядя Рамоне в глаза.  
\- И преданного друга, - ответила та. - Я клянусь в этом словом человека, но клятвой огир.  
Магин покачала головой: женщина, принесшая клятву огир, понятия не имеет о чести и достоинстве. Достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять это.  
«Но я осуждаю ее, как Эльда», - одернула себя Магин.  
\- Да будет благосклонен к тебе мир, Рамона Лавин. Я ценю твои преданность и дружбу и отвечаю тебе ими же. А сейчас, давай мыть дальше, потому что...  
Рамона не стала дожидаться, пока Магин закончит, и запела, продолжив мыть полы.  
Магин покачала головой, тяжело вздонула и опустилась на колени, слушая фривольные песенки и искоса поглядывая на Рамону. Может быть, тарабонка и не была излишне яркой, просто сочной, как жительница южной страны. Да и не была она такой невоспитанной, как показалось в начале, просто на ее родине были другие обычаи. Странные, конечно, но эти люди не верили в троллоков, что с них взять?  
\- Слушай, а это правда, что малкири сражаются с Запустением? - спросила Рамона. - И по улицам города бегают троллоки, убивая невоспитанных детей?  
Магин снова тяжело вздохнула: все-таки, жители южных земель слишком изнежены. Но долг Приграничных государств — защищать себя и мир от Запустения. Счастье, что где-то троллоков считают выдумкой и страшилкой для детей.  
\- И правда, и нет, - сказала Магин. - Слушай внимательно, рассказываю один раз.  
Фривольные песенки были лучше, но послушницы должны были учиться. В том числе, и учить друг друга.

3

946 год НЭ

\- Следуй за мной, - сказала Наставница, тепло улыбаясь Магин.  
А у той сердце забилось в горле и стало так страшно, что она едва подавила желание сбежать с воплем и никогда не возвращаться в Башню.  
\- Да, Дайана Седай, - ответила Магин и опустилась в реверансе.  
Она знала, что этот день рано или поздно наступит, но была не готова к испытанию именно сегодня. Тем не менее, она безропотно следовала за Айз Седай, стараясь ничем не выдать свой страх.  
Коридоры уводили их все ниже и глубже. Магин была уверена, что самостоятельно не найдет дороги обратно.  
Было глупо бояться. Любая бы на ее месте обрадовалась и почувствовала гордость, потому что Айз Седай решили — послушница достойна стать Принятой. Но Магин — боялась. Еще страшнее стало, когда она увидела тер'ангриал — три серебрянных арки на кольце-основании, но Магин сжала кулаки и решительно вздернула подбородок.  
\- Прежде, чем мы начнем, я скажу тебе три вещи, которые не слышит ни одна женщина, пока не окажется в этом зале. Во-первых, начав, ты должна продолжать до конца. Откажешься, и ты навсегда покинешь Башню. Во-вторых, чтобы добиться чего-то, ты должна знать опасность. Некоторые женщины вошли в арки, но не вернулись. Чтобы выжить, ты должна быть стойкой. В-третьих, ты можешь отказаться проходить Испытание. Трижды. После третьего раза ты навсегда покинешь Башню. Но в отказе нет ничего позорного. Тебе все понятно, дитя?  
\- Да, Дайана Седай, - кивнула Магин.  
Она сознавала, что боится. Она поняла все, что сказала Айз Седай. Но она не могла позволить себе струсить и повернуться спиной к Испытанию. Магин сильнее своих страхов. Она не какая-нибудь изнеженная южанка.  
\- Ты готова?  
\- Я готова, Дайана Седай.  
Наставница послушниц довольно кивнула и медленно двинулась внутрь зала. Магин неотступно следовала за ней и споткнулась, когда заговорила Голубая Айз Седай, которую она до этого ни разу не видела:  
\- Кого ты привела с собой, сестра?  
Три Айз Седай, сидящие вокруг тер'ангриала, смотрели только на него. Одной из них была Рена Седай. Это придало уверенности, в конце концов, Зеленая была той, кто обнаружила способности Магин и привела ее в Башню.  
\- Ту, кто пришла кандидатом к Принятию, сестра, - ответила Дайана Седай.  
\- Готова ли она?  
\- Она готова отринуть все, чем была, и добиться Принятия, пройдя через свои страхи.  
\- Знает ли она свои страхи?  
\- Она никогда с ними не сталкивалась, но таково ее желание.  
\- Тогда пусть она встретится с тем, чего страшится.  
Когда женщины закончили разговор, Магин неторопливо разделась догола и аккуратно сложила одежду. Она была готова ко всему.  
\- Первый раз за то, что было, - сказала Дайана Седай. - Путь обратно появится, но лишь единожды. Будь стойкой.  
Магин глубоко вдохнула и шагнула в первую арку.  
х х х  
Магин сидела напротив леди Лиды и вышивала. На самом деле, не было более глупого занятия, намного интереснее ездить верхом или читать книги, но леди Лида предпочитала исключительно женские развлечения. А Магин в последнее время предпочитала ее общество и не могла отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии.  
\- Ты должна быть аккуратнее, - сказала леди Лида. - Это кропотливая и неспешная работа. Позволь, я покажу.  
Она села рядом с Магин, дразня легким цветочным ароматом и уверенными прикосновениями. Леди Лида рассказывала, как плести узор, но Магин почти не слышала ее — слишком соблазнительной была белая шея.  
«Интересно, почувствую ли я вкус цветов, если прикоснусь к ней губами? - подумала Магин, зачарованно глядя на нежную кожу. - А если попросить ее стать моей карнейрой?»  
Девушка покраснела и попыталась сосредоточиться на словах леди Лиды. Та невозмутимо продолжала урок, игнорируя смущение Магин.  
\- Закончив с этой нитью, подоткни иглу сюда и принимайся за новую. Ясно?  
\- Да, - кивнула Магин, несмотря на то, что прослушала большую часть сказанного.  
\- Врунишка, - засмеялась леди Лида, поймала ее запястье и нежно поцеловала.  
Магин покраснела еще сильнее и дернулась, чтобы освободить свою руку.  
\- Что вы?..  
\- Ты такая забавная. Сколько тебе? Пятнадцать?  
\- Шестнадцать.  
\- На год старше брата. И так удивительно похожа на него. Хочешь, я научу тебя... тому же, чему научила Ковина?  
Магин зажмурилась, а потом ущипнула себя, чтобы проснуться, но ничего не изменилось: леди Лида сидела напротив и ждала ответа на свое предложение стать карнейрой еще одного представителя рода Гемаллан.  
«Надеюсь, она не острижет мою косу и не наденет на меня хадори», - нервно хихикнула Магин, но согласно кивнула.  
\- Следуй за мной, - сказала леди Лида, приглашая ее в спальню.  
Магин никогда так не боялась, испытывая при этом жгучую радость.  
«Помни, выход появится лишь единожды. Будь стойкой».  
Голос был незнаком. Магин огляделась и никого не увидела, но вдруг почувствовала тревогу. Может быть, ей не следует учиться у леди Лиды? Может быть, родители не одобрят? Может быть...  
\- Вы слышали?  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, - Магин отринула сомнения и приняла протянутую руку.  
Леди Лида очаровывала ее своими грацией и статью. Магин была уверена, что никогда не видела и вряд ли увидит женщину прекраснее. Свечение серебрянной арки сделало кожу карнейры еще более притягательной.  
«Помни, выход появится лишь единожды. Будь стойкой».  
Магин хмуро посмотрела на арку и перевела взгляд на леди Лиду, прекрасную, словно статуэтка из кости.  
«Выход. Выход. Я должна выйти. Мир, я знаю, что должна выйти, но... Но леди Лида... И выход».  
На глазах выступили слезы. Магин была обижена на своих родителей. Она злилась на себя за то, что ставила долг выше себя. И была должна выйти в неизвестность.  
\- Это нечестно, - пробормотала она, утирая слезы.  
\- Что?  
\- Нечестно.  
\- О чем ты?  
«Помни, выход появится лишь единожды. Будь стойкой».  
Магин боялась, что если отвернется от женщины сейчас, то больше никогда не испытает такого чистого чувства к кому бы то ни было. Но у нее были обязательства.  
Магин вздернула подбородок и широко улыбнулась. Плакать она будет потом.  
\- Простите, леди Лида, вынуждена вас покинуть, - сказала Магин, спиной отступая к арке и пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти каждый изгиб.  
\- Но...  
\- Я не могу. Я так хочу, но не могу. Отказаться от мечты проще, чем от долга.  
Магин покачала головой и спиной вошла в пульсирующую серебром арку.

4

946 год НЭ

\- Это нечестно, - прошептала Магин.  
Выйдя из арки, Магин вспомнила, что давно уже не думала о леди Лиде и почти все свое свободное время проводила с Рамоной, но чувства, которые создал тер'ангриал были искренними, и бессмысленное самопожертвование сильно ранило.  
Голубая сестра высоко подняла одну из серебрянных чаш, и струйка холодной чистой воды потекла по голове Магин.  
\- Ты омыта от того греха, который могла свершить, и от тех, что свершены против тебя. Ты омыта от того злодения, которое могла совершить, и от тех, что совершили против тебя. Ты явилась к нам омытая, свободная и очищенная, душой и сердцем.  
Камень холодил босые пятки. Вода — плечи и грудь.  
Магин выбросила из головы посторонние мысли. Она пройдет Испытание, чего бы ей это ни стоило. Даже если ей еще дважды придется отказываться от любви. Долг — выше.  
\- Молодец, - похвалила Дайана Седай Магин. - Ты вернулась, пройдя треть пути. Молодец.  
Наставница послушниц взяла Магин за руку и провела ее ко второй арке, рядом с которой сидела Рена Седай. Хотелось спросить, что ожидает в этом бесконечном Свете, но Магин знала — ответа не будет. Каждая женщина сталкивается лицом к лицу со своими страхами, желаниями и ценностями.  
«Я отказалась от любви. Мир, надеюсь, мне не придется отказываться от семьи».  
Спину обожгло холодом, и Магин передернула плечами.  
«Я не должна пугать себя. Меня и так напугают».  
\- Второй раз за то, что есть. Путь обратно появится, но лишь единожды. Будь стойкой.  
Магин вдохнула. Выдохнула. И решительно шагнула в арку. Малкири неведома трусость.  
Остался только свет. Свет был Магин, и Магин была Светом. Свет затопил и поглотил ее.  
х х х  
Эльда наказывала Рамону с изощренной жестокостью, и Магин ничего не могла сделать. Она не имела права перечить Принятой до тех пор, пока на ее собственном платье не появится цветная кайма. Но ведь была и клятва огир.  
Магин зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть наказания, но звуки не исчезли. Каждый вскрик Рамоны бил по телу, оставляя синяки. Магин долго сдерживалась: защищать Рамону означало нарушить правила и пойти против долга перед Белой Башней. Но Эльда была слишком жестока.  
\- Не смей! - потребовала Магин и толкнула Принятую.  
Она пока не научилась сплетать нити так, чтобы был толк. Она даже не умела контролировать поток или, хотя бы, постоянно обнимать Источник, а поэтому не рисковала и применила грубую силу, которая оказалась вполне эффективной: Эльда упала и рассекла бровь, по ее лицу потекла кровь.  
«Заслужила, дрянь, - подумала Магин. - Только мне придется долго платить за эту ошибку».  
\- Подожди, я сейчас найду Айз Седай, - сказала она вслух.  
«Помни, выход появится лишь единожды. Будь стойкой».  
Магин отмахнулась от непонятной фразы.  
\- А ну стой, - приказала Эльда и, словно этого было недостаточно, спеленала Магин Воздухом так, что та с трудом могла дышать.  
\- Что... Что ты?..  
Магин никогда прежде не испытывала такой боли. Словно тысячи пчел проткнули ее жалами, а рядом нет ни одного водоема, в котором можно было бы скрыться от боли. Крики Рамоны показались легкими шлепками в сравнении с яростью Эльды.  
«Мир, неужели она все это на своей шкуре? - подумала Магин, подвывая от боли. - Лишь бы обнять Источник, лишь бы...»  
Она представила себя бутоном розы, как учили Айз Седай. Источник была рядом и манил. Магин радовалась ему каждой клеточкой своего тела и предвкушала момент слияния, когда Сила хлынет сквозь нее и наполнит жизнь смыслом.  
Пять лет назад, в Малкир, она и подумать не могла, что есть что-то столь сладостное и манящее. Что-то, чем можно заменить ки'сайн.  
Поток хлынул сквозь нее. Он был сильнее, чем когда-либо, и даже причинял боль, на которую Магин не обратила внимания. Она хотела лишь одного — отсечь Эльду, чтобы наглая доманийка перестала издеваться над ней и Рамоной.  
Потоки Воздуха исчезли, и Магин чуть не упала. А вот Принятая грузно свалилась на пол, вопя от ужаса.  
\- У меня получилось! - с удивлением воскликнула Магин. - Получилось! Представляешь, Ра...  
Подруга лежала на полу, истекая кровью. Магин понятия не имела, что сделала Эльда, и не знала, что делать ей.  
«Помни, выход появится лишь единожды. Будь стойкой».  
\- Подожди, - попросила Магин, не обращая внимания на назойливый голос. - Я найду Желтую сестру. Она тебя вылечит. Свет, да что же я болтаю?  
Магин подскочила и побежала, помня, что выход появится лишь однажды, и понятия не имея, что это значит. Ей нужно как можно быстрее найти Желтую сестру. Айз Седай могут Исцелить все, кроме смерти.  
В конце коридора сияла серебром арка.  
«Помни, выход появится лишь единожды. Будь стойкой».  
\- Кто-нибудь! - крикнула Магин, остановившись и завороженно глядя на арку. - Ну хоть кто-нибудь!  
В коридорах Башни было пусто. Чистые окна насмехались над глупой послушницей, которая вопила, как глупая курица. Никто не отвечал ей. Ни одной Айз Седай. Ни одной послушницы. Лишь крик Эльды за спиной и окровавленное лицо Рамоны — перед глазами.  
Магин вновь взглянула на арку и стиснула зубы. Она дала нерушимую клятву огир, но долг... Кому она должна сильнее?  
Арка замигала и стала бледнее.  
\- Ну уж нет! Даже если я должна нарушить клятву. Я не сверну со своего пути. Слышите? - гневно крикнула Магин, но ей ответило только эхо.  
Можно было сбежать от серебра, но она точно знала, что тогда предаст не только Рамону.  
«Люди умирают. А Рамона человек. Мир, надеюсь, я не ошибаюсь», - уговаривала себя Магин.  
Любую боль можно не замечать. Надо только хорошо постараться. Закрыть глаза, стиснуть зубы и вбежать в арку.

5

946 год НЭ

Холодная вода потекла по голове Магин.  
\- Ты омыта от ложной гордости. Ты омыта от ложного честолюбия. Ты явилась к нам омытая, чистая душой и сердцем, - сказала Голубая сестра.  
Дайана Седай подошла к Магин и взяла ее за руку.  
\- Кого я предаю, Дайана Седай? Их или себя? - спросила Магин. - Ради Белой Башни я должна отказаться ото всех и всего? От любви, от дружбы... От чего еще, Дайана Седай? Сколько клятв я должна нарушить?  
Частично Магин понимала, что не совсем права. По крайней мере, она не должна срывать свою злость на Наставнице послушниц, та сама когда-то проходила через Испытание.  
«Но это не оправдание! - отстраненно подумала Магин. - Они... они могли бы отменить это... Они могли бы найти другой путь проверить женщин!»  
\- Не ради Белой Башни, - сказала Дайана Седай, качая головой. - Ради мира. Ты уже должна была понять, Белая Башня защищает мир, оберегает его от Тьмы. Мы служим, но не Белой Башне, а людям.  
\- И поэтому я должна предавать?..  
\- Поэтому ты должна встретиться со своими страхами, Магин Гемаллан. Встретиться, устоять и вернуться.  
Магин посмотрела на Рену Седай, но та неотрывно следила за тер'ангриалом, словно не замечая девушку.  
\- Стань несгибаемой. Чтобы ничто, способное поразить тебя в самое сердце, не могло сбить тебя с твоего пути. С пути Света. С пути Айз Седай. Ты готова?  
Магин догадывалась, что последняя арка будет худшей. И не могла представить, что же ее ожидает.  
\- Да, Дайана Седай, я готова, - решительно сказала она.  
\- Третий раз за то, что будет. Путь обратно появится, но лишь единожды. Будь стойкой.  
х х х  
Магин бродила по развалинам Семи Башен, пожираемых Запустением. Стяги с Золотым Журавлем валялись в серой пыли, разрушенные здания укоризненно смотрели на Магин, которая была слишком далеко и не сумела помочь своему народу в битве со злом. А ее собственный брат...  
\- Это ложь, - твердо сказала Магин.  
Стражи верно охраняли ее и Айз Седай не боялась неожиданного нападения. К тому же, все четверо заранее почувствуют приближение зла большего, чем гниль Запустения.  
\- Ковин просто не мог.  
И тем не менее, ее брат предался Тени, и по его вине Малкир пала.  
\- Если бы только я пришла раньше. Если бы только у меня был шанс поговорить с ним, - пробормотала Магин.  
Она не хотела думать о его предательстве, но не могла думать ни о чем другом и пряталась за логикой и анализом. Если бы ей удалось понять, когда брат изменился... Может, тогда она поняла бы.  
«Помни, выход появится лишь единожды. Будь стойкой».  
Магин посмотрела на своих Стражей. Таэль, Мирт и Тайн были с ней так долго, что их чувства и мысли слились в одно целое. Бесполезно пытаться отослать их в Башню и передать Узы другой сестре. Ни один из Стражей не был Малкир по крови, но каждый — по духу. Странно, что они не носили хадори. Сама Магин нарисовала бы на лбу ки'сайн, сделав связывающие их Узы подобием брака.  
\- Я иду в Запустение, - сказала она, удобно устроившись в седле. - Я должна вернуть долг Малкир. Я освобожу от Уз любого, кто хочет вернуться.  
Магин не могла нанести большего оскорбления, но была обязана предложить им жизнь.  
Она не удивилась, когда ей ответили молчанием, лишь кивнула и направила жеребца глубже в Запустение.  
К исходу первого дня маленький отряд напоролся на кулак троллоков. Магин хищно улыбнулась и обняла Источник, чувствуя жизнь как никогда ярко. Она понимала, что им не победить, но это не могло остановить ни Айз Седай, ни Стражей.  
\- За Малкир! - крикнула она и направила жеребца в гущу троллоков.  
Каждая битва тянется годы, занимая всего минуты или часы. Магин устала и лишь чудом удерживалась в седле, но все еще была жива. А Мирт погиб. Другие Стражи были изранены и нуждались в ее помощи, но перед Магин вспыхнула серебром арка.  
«Помни, выход появится лишь единожды. Будь стойкой».  
Магин задумчиво посмотрела на арку. Она знала, что обязана войти в серебро, но не помнила, зачем. Во рту загорчило от привкуса долга, и треснул защитный панцирь льда, которым она сковала свое сердце. Было физически больно от желания помочь Стражам, спасти их от неминуемой гибели или же погибнуть с ними.  
Арка мигнула и стала прозрачной.  
Айз Седай направила поток огромной Силы, чтобы успеть уничтожить как можно больше троллоков, и заорала от боли, дойдя до своего предела.  
«Помни, выход появится лишь единожды. Будь стойкой».  
\- Если... если только...  
Магин смотрела на Стражей, которые продолжали защищать свою Айз Седай, и жгла троллоков.  
«Помни...»  
\- Простите, - прошептала Магин, чувствуя каждую рану Таэли и Тайна, как свою собственную.  
Айз Седай неуклюже спрыгнула с жеребца и бегом ворвалась в пульсирующую серебром арку.  
Долг выше Стражей.  
Долг выше Магин.  
х х х  
Даже сквозь слезы Магин заметила, что в зале стало больше Айз Седай. По обе стороны от Престол Амерлин стояли сестры в шалях цветов всех Айя.  
\- Подойди к матери, - напомнила Наставница послушниц.  
Магин сморгнула слезы и выполнила приказ. Дойдя до Кирин Мэлвей, она опустилась на колени и склонила голову, надеясь, что холодная вода скроет ее слезы.  
\- Ты омыта от той, что была Магин Гемаллан из Малкир, - сказала Престол Амерлин, медленно наклоняя чашу. - Ты омыта от всех уз, что связывали тебя с миром. Ты явилась к нам омытая, чистая сердцем и душой. Отныне ты — Магин Гемаллан, Принятая в Белую Башню.  
Кирин Седай передала чашу одной из сестер и подняла Магин на ноги.  
\- Отныне судьба твоя — быть с нами.  
Принятая Магин сумела сдержать проклятия. Ей трижды пришлось предать, и она была уверена, что поступила правильно. Долг сильнее любой клятвы, как бы больно это ни было.

6

946 год НЭ

Магин ошиблась, думая, что в ее жизни многое изменится, когда средний палец обовьет Великий Змей. Не изменилось почти ничего. Конечно, она могла сама составлять расписание занятий, выбирать более интересные ей темы и получить доступ к тому, что было сокрыто от послушниц, но на деле — ничего не изменилось. Все было так же, как последние шесть лет, прошедшие с того дня, когда Магин впервые увидела Тар Валон.  
Хуже всего было то, что Рамона оставалась послушницей, и они не могли общаться, как прежде. Цветная кайма и одно кольцо проложили между подругами огромную пропасть. Магин надеялась, что Рамону вскоре пригласят на Испытание, но некоторые женщины проводили в послушницах десять лет.  
«Ну и пусть. Ну и ладно. Значит, буду активнее учиться», - сказала себе Магин и упрямо сжала губы.  
Она сняла платье, аккуратно повесила его в шкаф, сделала пару привычных упражнений, работая с потоком, а после — легла спать.  
Сон был как никогда ярким. Магин казалось, что вещи материальны. Она даже чувствовала запахи — свежего холодного ветра, чистой воды и первых весенних цветов.  
«Я просто скучаю по дому, - подумала Магин, - а потому... Забавный сон».  
Она бродила по крепости, заглядывала в комнаты, в которых ничего не изменилось, и мечтала о дне, когда получит шаль и поедет домой.  
«Хотя можно отправиться куда-нибудь еще. Например, в Кайриэн».  
Малкир исчезла без следа, Магин оказалась в Солнечном дворце и удивленно распахнула глаза. Она не ожидала, что всего одна мысль может так изменить сон.  
«Или в Кэймлин».  
Кайриэн истаял, вместо него появился Королевский дворец. Магин рассмеялась и захлопала в ладоши, понимая, что солидные Принятые себя так не ведут, но не в силах удержаться. В конце концов, ее никто не видит, а у нее давно не было столь чудного сна.  
«А если в Тир?» - проказливо подумала Магин и тут же оказалась в Сердце Твердыни, в которое уже давно никому постороннему не было хода. Особенно, Айз Седай.  
«Свет, Рамона ни за что не поверит! - подумала Магин. - Но я и не смогу ей рассказать».  
Разлука с подругой была болезненной. Возможно, если бы они были знакомы до Башни, то продолжили бы общаться, не обращая внимания на разницу их статусов. Увы, это было не так, к тому же, в голове Рамоны оказалось много мусора, и она старательно выдерживала дистанцию.  
«Но скоро она пройдет Испытание, и мы снова будем вместе, - решила Магин. - А пока — в Айильскую пустыню».  
Об этих землях почти ничего не было известно. Даже Башня располагала лишь отрывочными сведениями. Магин была не уверена, что айильцы на самом деле существуют — слишком мало людей видело их, а бродившие россказни очень походили на южные выдумки о троллоках.  
«Только троллоки существуют. Ой».  
Мало того, что Магин выжигало суровое солнце и пот испарялся, не успев толком выступить, на горизонте показались уродливые существа.  
«Чтоб мой язык сгорел!» - ругнулась Магин, подобрала юбки и побежала, спасая свою жизнь.  
«Сейчас бы мне не помешал десяток-другой храбрых воинов», - подумала она, с трудом продираясь сквозь песок.  
Сон смилостивился и дал Магин защитника. Защитницу в странном одеянии и со свисающей вуалью. В правой руке женщины было копье, в левой — щит, а за спиной виднелось еще несколько копий.  
Странная воительница остановилась и с удивлением уставилась на Магин.  
\- Что пялишься? - крикнула та. - Помоги мне! Троллоки!  
\- Кто ты? - спросила айилка.  
\- Потом! Троллоки!  
\- Да нет там никаких троллоков.  
Магин повернулась и увидела лишь марево над раскаленным песком. И ни намека на троллоков.  
\- Но они там были.  
\- Чада из септа Мусара Рийн айил, - представилась воительница.  
Она была какой-то странной. Впрочем, весь сон был каким-то странным, и Магин не жаловалась. Как минимум, в настоящий момент.  
\- Магин Гемаллан из Малкир Приграничье.  
\- Я вижу тебя, Магин. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Женщина вспыхнула от снисходительного тона айилки и вспомнила, что она, помимо всего прочего, еще и Принятая, а всяким дикаркам надлежит с уважением относиться к Айз Седай.  
\- Простите меня, - сказала айилка, склонив голову. - Я не знала, что вы — Айз Седай.  
\- Почему ты спросила, что я здесь делаю?  
Магин не стала переубеждать Чаду и рассказывать, что она не Айз Седай, а Принятая.  
\- Неужели в Белой Башне больше не учат не лгать, - укоризненно сказала айилка.  
\- О чем ты? - спросила Магин.  
\- Ваше платье меняется так стремительно. То на вас шаль и платье Айз Седай, то — белое одеяние Принятой. Может быть, вы и вовсе послушница? Или совсем не из Белой Башни?  
Магин опустила взгляд и вспыхнула, увидев, как ее одежды меняются вслед за словами Чады.  
«Лучше бы я вообще была голой. Ой».  
Солнце опалило белую кожу, а горячий песок обжег ступни. Магин заверещала, что хочет назад, в свою комнату в Башне, и проснулась, сгорая от стыда. Не потому, что женщина увидела ее голой, а потому, что не смогла справиться со своим собственным сном.  
«Эта... Чада... Нет, я больше не буду читать перед сном о политике. Лучше подберу что-нибудь успокаивающее», - решила Магин.  
Тем не менее, щеки и уши горели как прежде.  
«Чтоб ее», - вяло ругнулась Магин и провалилась в сон без сновидений.

7

946 год НЭ

Пожелав узнать больше о странном сне, Магин поняла, сколько у Принятых преимуществ в сравнении с послушницами. Она проводила все свободное время в библиотеке, и Коричневые сестры радовались ей, как родной.  
Чтобы избежать лишних расспросов, Магин читала все подряд — от истории государств до научных трактатов, описывающих растения, — и с одинаковым упрямством запоминала, словно не замечая, что знаний о снах была плачевно мало.  
«Та айилка. Она явно что-то знала. Но как встретиться с ней? Сбежать в Пустыню и искать Чаду... Чаду из септа Мусара... Что за странные имена и названия?»  
Магин поморщилась. Казалось, она в безвыходной ситуации и никогда не узнает смысл того сна.  
«Если это, конечно, был сон, - сказала она себе. - В некоторых книгах пишут о мире, в который можно попасть. Мир-если. Или даже миры-если... Как на Принятии? Не просто выдумка, не просто страх, а настоящее, просто другое? Чтоб все эти женщины сгорели! Ну неужели нельзя было понятнее описать, что и как делать, чтобы попасть в этот мир? Какие опасности там таятся? Почему они ничегошеньки не записали и не научили других? А может...»  
Магин нахумарилась и попыталась избавиться от крамольной мысли. Не могло быть правдой, что Айз Седай скрывают знание друг от друга. Даже глупая Принятая понимала, что это ведет к поражению. Если молодого воина не научить всему, то он погибнет в битве с Отродьями Тени, а каждый павший — брешь в обороне страны. Айз Седай же отвечают за весь мир и не могут допустить...  
«Но я же знаю, что не все Айя поддерживают друг друга. Между некоторыми и вовсе откровенная вражда. А что, если... Мир, это слишком страшно!»  
В одной из книг Магин нашла упоминание Кореанин Недеал, которая долгие годы изучала сны и тер'ангриалы — предметы Силы, — помогающие работать со снами. И все же, этого было недостаточно.  
«Я могу вечность проторчать среди этих пыльных книг и ничегошеньки не узнать. Мир, как мне найти ответы?»  
Магин выматывалась. Она должна была учиться, и обучать послушниц, и прислуживать Айз Седай, и искать ответы на собственные вопросы. К тому же, ей нужен отдых, как ни сильно ее любопытство. Возможно, если бы ей снова приснился тот странный сон, то появились бы ответы, но ночи были черными и пустыми.  
\- Мне надо с кем-нибудь поговорить, - пробормотала Магин, сплетая нити Духа, Воды и Воздуха. - Может быть, хоть кому-то известно... И что я спрошу? Свет, почему, ну почему эти женщины?..  
Плетение рассыпалось, и Магин выругалась. Она должна быть внимательнее, иначе никогда не приблизится к испытанию на звание Айз Седай, даже если проведет в Принятых следующие тридцать лет своей жизни. Слабым — не место среди сестер.  
\- Но как тут быть внимательнее? - пробурчала Магин и зевнула.  
Последний раз она по-настоящему спала трое или четверо суток назад. В основном же — клевала носом, дремала или попросту смотрела в потолок, пытаясь найти решение загадки. Это желание уже превратилось в навязчивую идею. А может, у Магин просто заклинило челюсти после того, как она вцепилась в глотку задачи, и значит — ей нужна помощь.  
\- А может, нет никаких сведений, потому что не о чем ведать? - пробормотала она. - Это было бы логично. Я выдумала, потому что где-то что-то краем уха услышала, увидела необычный сон, а потом забила голову глупостями да потеряла сон. Мир!  
Магин решительно сняла платье и легла под одеяло, забыв обо всем на свете и желая лишь одного — выспаться. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как она размеренно задышала.  
Ей приснилась айилка. Она была прозрачной и призрачной, словно старое воспоминание о матери, смеявшейся над глупой шуткой. Но Чада разговаривала. Она рассказывала небылицы о том, что некоторые женщины могут ходить по снам. Отыскивать нужный и общаться с человеком, даже если тот находится очень далеко. Магин внимательно слушала и верила каждому слову, считая все сонной выдумкой.  
\- Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, - недовольно сказала Чада. - Я тебе рассказываю один из самых больших секретов, а ты не слушаешь!  
Магин оправила белое платье и вцепилась в кольцо Великого змея, разглядывая пол своей комнаты. Наконец, набравшись смелости, она подняла взгляд и посмотрела на Чаду.  
\- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, - сказала Магин. - И я даже верю тебе. Но...  
\- Но что? - требовательно спросила Чада.  
\- Но я сплю. И я знаю, что я сплю.  
\- В Белой Башне давно не было Ходящей по снам. Ты могла бы оказаться одной из...  
\- Глупости, - решительно прервала Магин Чаду. - Глупости. Сны — это всего лишь сны.  
\- Права была Айрин, - буркнула айилка. - Мокроземцы — глупейшие существа.  
Она исчезла так же неожиданно, как и появилась.  
Утром она в деталях помнила разговор с айилкой, прогулку по Белой Башне и то, как настойчиво повторяла Плетение за Плетением, готовясь к самому главному Испытанию в своей жизни.  
До обеда Магин обучала послушниц, после — училась сама, рассказывая Карин Седай историю Десяти Государств. Коричневая сестра словно не слушала, но Магин точно знала: стоит допустить ошибку и придется несколько недель драить пыльные кладовые.  
\- Хорошо, дитя, - сказала Айз Седай, когда Магин закончила. - К следующему занятию выучи историю Артура Пейндрага Танриала. И будь готова к тому, что я задам вопросы. Не просто зазубри, но подумай над тем, чему учит эта история.  
\- Да, Карин Седай.  
\- А сейчас иди, дитя.  
\- Спасибо, Карин Седай.  
Магин поднялась со стула и, после обязательного реверанса, пошла к двери.  
\- Карин Седай, можно спросить?  
\- Что, дитя?  
Коричневая сестра уже зарылась в бумажки. Чудо, что она вообще услышала Магин.  
\- Люди могут... ходить по снам?  
\- В каком смысле, дитя?  
\- Ну... читать сны? Разговаривать с другими в их снах? Или может есть совсем другой мир — отражение нашего?  
Магин с трудом заставила себя остановиться. Она не хотела никому рассказывать, откуда в ее голове поселились эти вопросы, потому что Айз Седай ей ни минутки свободной не оставят, если узнают правду. Но она должна была спросить, потому что иначе никогда не найдет ответы на свои вопросы.  
\- Раньше в Белой Башне были Сновидицы. Но этот Талант давно не проявлялся.  
Странно, что Айз Седай решила ответить, не задав ни одного вопроса.  
\- Последней известной Сновидицей является Кореанин Недеал. Но с тех пор прошло много лет.  
Карин Седай замолчала, продолжая писать. Тишину нарушал только скрип пера.  
Спустя некоторое время Магин решила, что Айз Седай забыла о ней, и тихонько открыла дверь.  
\- К следующему занятию подготовь не только историю Артура Ястребиное Крыло, но и изучи все, связанное со Сновидением. Книги найдешь там.  
Кончик пера буквально на секунду указал в сторону огромного шкафа, полки которого были забиты древними фолиантами, и Магин тяжело вздохнула: все-таки, ей стоило держать язык за зубами, осталось бы больше времени для сна.  
\- Хорошо, Карин Седай, - сказала она и выскользнула за дверь.  
«Мир! Когда ты уже научишься молчать, женщина?» - выругалась Магин.  
Но досада скоро прошла. Возможно, в книгах Коричневой сестры будет что-нибудь новое.

8

946 год НЭ

Когда Принятая не может найти знание, знание находит ее. Конечно, это правило срабатывало не всегда, но Магин была уверена, что терпение и труд справятся со всем. А некоторые мечты станут реальностью, даже если о них не задумываться. Например, Магин никогда не собиралась покидать Малкири, ей было хорошо и на границе с Запустением. Но видимо, она хотела увидеть мир. И мир к ней пришел. Вместе с Айз Седай. Нужно было просто подождать несколько лет обучения, и тогда появится возможность увидеть больше, чем стены Белой Башни.  
Когда-то Магин мечтала выйти замуж. Терпение и труд показали ей, насколько она ошибалась в своих глупых желаниях. Конечно, ей никто не помешал бы связать свою жизнь с мужчиной, хотя ни одна Айз Седай не одобрила бы такой поступок — женщины, направляющие Силу, живут намного дольше, чем их спутники, — но никто не сказал бы ни слова поперек, позволяя учиться на своих ошибках. И Магин быстро выучилась: терпение подсказало, что ее больше интересуют женщины. Можно было бы списать на суровые условия обучения и почти полное отсутствие мужчин в Белой Башне, особенно, для послушниц, но Магин предпочитала быть честной. Хотя бы с самой собой. От других можно утаивать крупицы правды и говорить многое, не сказав ничего, но с собой надо быть честной.  
Поняв, что поиски не принесут никаких плодов, Магин расслабилась и позволила знанию найти ее. Глупо бегать друг за другом, постоянно оставаясь на одном и том же расстоянии, когда можно остановиться и подождать. Магин опасалась только одного — что знание решит тоже передохнуть, поджидая непоседливую Принятую на другой стороне колеса.  
К счастью, Магин повезло. Не прошло и тридцати спокойных ночей, как ее сон стал богатым и столь похожим на настоящий, что дрожь взяла.  
\- А теперь найти ту айилку и вытрясти из нее ответы на все вопросы, - решительно пробормотала Магин.  
Она закрыла глаза и попыталась представить высокую рыжую женщину, но поняла, что почти не помнит, как та выглядит. Высокая — на голову выше Магин. Вроде, рыжая. И глаза у нее, кажется, были серыми. Или голубыми?  
\- Мир, я ее видела-то всего ничего! - топнула ногой Магин. - Ну и как я ее опять найду? Может...  
Может, стоило просто оказаться в пустыне? Надеясь, что айилка появится сама? Или сесть у фонтана? В конце концов, терпение и ожидание лучше суетливой беготни.  
Если бы Магин верила в судьбу, то кинула бы монетку. Пламя Тар Валона — и она останется у фонтана. Но Магин предпочитала принимать решения сама. Она сосредоточилась, представляя себе сухой жар, отличающийся от прохлады Малкири, как Тень от Света, и через несколько минут закашлялась: нос и рот пересохли от горячего воздуха.  
\- Ну и где она? - проворчала Магин, чуть привыкнув к зною пустыни.  
Она была уверена, что стоит ей оказаться в нужном месте, как женщина из сна тут же появится. Так должно было быть. Все-таки, это был не обычный сон, а выполняющий любые желания.  
\- Эй, Чада! - крикнула Магин. - Чада из... откуда-то там! Ты где?  
Айилка не показывалась, и это раздражало. Магин завопила бы от досады, но это шло вразрез с ее представлениями о приличиях.  
Впрочем, она забыла о приличиях, когда камень ударил ее между лопаток. Магин от души завопила, поминая Запустенье и трусливых гадин, которые боятся показаться на глаза.  
\- Если бы ты не была настолько слепой, то увидела бы меня, - насмешливо сказала Чада, поднимаясь из песка.  
Магин могла бы поклясться, что еще секунду назад там никого не было. Она несколько раз оглядывалась, чтобы найти того, кто бросил камень, но вокруг не было ни признака жизни. Она настолько удивилась, что даже не знала, как ответить на насмешку.  
«Надо как Айз Седай. Они невозмутимы и уверены в себе. А я — почти Айз Седай! Я смогу так же!»  
\- Я тебя видела, - соврала Магин, и глазом не моргнув. Когда-нибудь она принесет клятву и не сможет лгать, а до тех пор ее удерживают только собственные представления о совести. - Но ты пряталась, а это бесчестно.  
\- Не тебе рассуждать о чести, мокроземка, - прищурившись, сказала айилка.  
Магин чуть не пискнула от испуга, но сумела сдержаться. Она не имела права дрогнуть перед Чадой, потому что тогда не получит ни одного ответа.  
\- А вот о глупости ты вполне можешь рассуждать, потому что сама — ходячая глупость. Что ты тут делаешь?  
Магин покраснела. Ей казалось, что она нарушила правила Белой Башни на глазах у Айз Седай, и та устроила ей выволочку при послушницах. Магин едва не оглянулась, чтобы убедиться — в пустыне нет никого постороннего. Она закрыла глаза, досчитала до десяти и медленно выдохнула, невозмутимо глядя на айилку. Впрочем, спокойствие тут же улетучилось: пока Магин пыталась совладать с собой, Чада «переоделась». Мужскую одежду сменили светлая блуза и тяжелая юбка. К тому же, айилка прикрыла плечи шалью, словно пустыня не плавилась на солнцепеке.  
\- Как ты это сделала?  
\- Ответь на мой вопрос, - холодно потребовала Чада.  
\- Тебя искала, - неожиданно для себя призналась Магин.  
Кажется, она удивила айилку. По крайней мере, та нелепо заморгала, а юбка с блузой на секунды сменились мужской одеждой.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы узнать, что это за сон.  
Магин решила, что правда лучше красивой лжи. Она могла признаться в том, что знает не все, и не поступиться при этом гордостью. К тому же — она была уверена — это скорее приблизит ее к ответам.  
\- Ты не знаешь, где ты, но ты все равно здесь появилась? - строго спросила Чада.  
\- Да. Как я еще узнаю, где я? - невозмутимо ответила Магин.  
Айилка расхохоталась, хлопая себя по ляжкам. Магин хотела бы знать, что ее так развеселило, но вместо этого пыталась не разозлиться. Спокойным разговором и мягкими уловками можно добиться большего, чем гневом — эту тайну ей поведала еще мать, которая ловко манипулировала отцом.  
\- Я думала, мокроземцы просто глупые. Но они еще и смешные. Хорошо. Поговорим.  
Магин все-таки не сдержалась и взвигнула, когда исчезло солнце. Она чуть не понеслась сломя голову, но вовремя поняла, что просто оказалась в палатке.  
\- Просто? Оказалась в палатке? - пробормотала она.  
\- Ты находишься в мире снов, - сказала Чада, игнорируя восклик Магин. - И это очень опасное место. А теперь садись и слушай. Конечно, лучше бы ты пришла ко мне, но у нас нет времени. Если ты...  
Чада опять нахмурилась и покачала головой, думая о чем-то своем. Магин гордо вздернула подбородок — ее не так легко запугать, — а через несколько минут сидела и внимательно слушала скупой рассказ айилки.

9

947 год НЭ

Днем Магин училась у Айз Седай, ночью — у айилки. Последнее было почти оскорбительным: невежественная дикарка, которая застывала, увидев во сне ручей, была хуже любой из сестер. Слишком высокомерная. Слишком заносчивая. Слишком красивая. Как обжигающее солнце посреди зимы.  
От вида Чады перехватывало дыхание, Магин забывала все уроки, не слышала ни единого слова и смущалась, как глупая девчонка, а не взрослая Принятая, не раз заслужившая похвалу Айз Седай. Впрочем, ей хватало чувствительного щипка, чтобы собраться с мыслями и вслушиваться в то, что рассказывает Чада. Но несмотря на предельное внимание, Магин до сих пор не понимала, как попадает во сны.  
\- Это от естества, - пожимала Чада плечами. - Я могла бы научить тебя большему, но ты далеко, в своих мокрых землях. Приходи в пустыню, скажи, что ищешь меня. Тебя проводят.  
Подобные предложения поступали каждую встречу. Магин твердо отказывалась. Конечно же, она не боялась айильцев, несмотря на их славу безжалостных убийц. Она просто не могла сбежать из Белой Башни. У Магин был долг перед собой и перед миром.  
\- Нет, - говорила Магин. - Потом, когда я стану Айз Седай...  
Чада всегда морщилась, слыша эти слова. Магин никак не удавалось узнать, почему. Айилка что-то невразумительно бормотала и тут же переходила к занятиям. И она была строже любой из сестер. Магин задыхалась, выматывалась и чувствовала себя пустой под высохшей кожей. А Чада продолжала учить.  
\- Если бы ты пришла ко мне, - вновь пыталась она.  
\- Нет, - твердо говорила Магин. - Когда-нибудь потом — может быть. Сейчас — нет.  
Чада упрямо поджимала губы и опаляла синими глазами.  
Все-таки, сестры были проще. В их взглядах всегда были спокойствие и невозмутимость. Рядом с ними Магин чувствовала себя букашкой. Рядом с Чадой — глупой девчонкой, особенно, когда волосы сами по себе сплетались в косы, а в руках неизвестно откуда появлялась кукла. Чада хохотала над ее возмущением, и спустя несколько секунд Магин присоединялась. Она и правда была смешной и нелепой.  
\- Хорошо. Давай продолжим, - сказала Чада, пристально разглядывая свою ученицу. - Первое правило?  
\- Мир снов опасен. Необученным дурочкам в нем делать нечего, - ответила Магин.  
\- Правильно. Почему ты сюда приходишь?  
\- Учиться, зачем же еще?  
Магин не стала говорить, что появлялась бы в мире снов в любом случае. Из чистого любопытства. Конечно, присутствие Чады тоже было причиной. Но об этом Магин тем более промолчит.  
\- Врешь, - уверенно сказала айилка.  
\- Нет.  
\- Врешь.  
Магин выдержала тяжелый взгляд. Она не приносила Трех Клятв и не считала себя обязанной рассказывать Чаде обо всем. Достаточно полуправды. В конце концов, так поступают даже Айз Седай.  
Чада закрыла глаза, вздохнула и покачала головой.  
\- Ладно, пусть так. Но в этой твоей Башне совсем не умеют учить.  
Магин вспыхнула и чуть не кинулась на защиту сестер. Чада просто ни разу не покидала пустыню и понятия не имела, кто такие Айз Седай. Она бы молила о пощаде, если бы только надела белое платье. Но глупо говорить ей об этом в лицо.  
\- Второе правило?  
\- Нет никаких правил.  
\- Вольный перевод, - холодно улыбнулась Чада.  
\- Все реально. Ничто не реально.  
\- Это не правило.  
\- Вот и я говорю, нет никаких правил, - подмигнула Магин.  
Она понимала, что ведет себя неправильно. Глупо. Айз Седай должна быть сдержанной, а Принятая — лишь ступенькой ниже Айз Седай. Но Магин не могла сдержаться. В который раз она жалела, что родилась с возможностью направлять Силу. С другой стороны...  
«...я бы никогда не встретила Чаду. Если только... Но она говорит, что не обязательно направлять, чтобы попасть в мир снов. Не понимаю. И не хочу понимать».  
\- Хорошо. Все реально, ничто не реально. Сделай так, чтобы из моей руки исчезла ложка.  
\- У меня не получится, - нахмурилась Магин.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты сильнее. И у тебя больше опыта. Ты лучше создаешь реальность сна.  
Магин не льстила. Она просто признавала правду, сколь горькой та ни была. Но глупо притворяться всезнающей и оставаться дурой.  
\- Ты даже не попыталась, - холодно сказала Чада.  
\- А смысл?  
\- Научиться.  
Магин вздохнула, почувствовав, что в руке появилась кукла. Айилка всегда возмущалась именно так: обряжала ее девочкой, которая еще не вышла из детского возраста и может только играться.  
\- Пока не избавишься от куклы, она будет при тебе, - строго сказала Чада, и Магин поморщилась.  
Она проигрывала айилке по всем статьям. У нее не было опыта, чтобы избавиться от позорной игрушки. У нее не было опыта, чтобы заставить исчезнуть ложку из руки Чады. У нее почти не было опыта в жизни, и это был самый горький урок.  
Магин выросла в суровых краях и долгое время считала себя сильной. Айз Седай ее переубедили. Она думала, что научилась быть несгибаемой, но несколько стычек с Чадой показали, насколько она заблуждалась.  
\- Избавься от куклы и ложки.  
Магин упрямо сжала губы и попыталась изменить рисунок сна. Ей было не стыдно признать поражение или слабость, но Чада не хотела слышать ее, и поэтому приходилось бороться.  
Пот стекал между лопаток, кожа чесалась от жгучего солнца и в горле пересохло, а Магин никак не могла победить. Кукла словно приклеилась к руке, а ложка слепила бликами. Раздражение нарастало с каждой секундой, грозя накрыть с головой. И Магин не выдержала, взорвалась, поминая мир и троллоков, но вскоре замерла: в ее руке не было куклы, в руке Чады — ложки.  
\- Молодец, - довольно улыбнулась айилка. - Только ты долго учишься.  
\- Но...  
\- Тебе пора возвращаться. Ты еще должна отдохнуть.  
Магин сжала губы. Ей так много нужно было сказать, а Чада всегда вела.  
\- Хорошо. Но когда я стану Айз Седай, я приеду к тебе. Обязательно.  
Айилка кивнула и исчезла. Она никогда не прощалась, и это обижало, но Магин слишком нуждалась в ней, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные мелочи.

10

950 год НЭ

Испытание на Айз Седай было ужасным. Три арки были неприятными, но сто плетений оказались даже хуже. Магин радовалась, что обучение позади, и мечтала выбраться из Белой Башни и найти Чаду, которая не появлялась во снах уже целую вечность. Став полноправной сестрой — Гемаллан Айз Седай — она выбрала Зеленую Айя, но не успела купить платье и походную лошадь да присмотреть первого Стража, как столкнулась с реальностью.  
\- Твое обучение только начинается, - сказала Рена Седай.  
Сначала Магин радовалась, что женщина, которая обнаружила ее Дар, присутствует и при втором испытании, но услышав ее слова едва не скривилась.  
\- Ты научилась тому, что должна знать послушница и Принятая, но этого недостаточно для Айз Седай. Для начала, забудь о том, что все равны...  
Рена Седай рассказывала, ни на секунду не замолкая. Правила поведения в покоях Зеленых. Необходимость соблюдать ранг и выражать почтение не только Матери, но и любой сестре, превосходящей по силе. Тайные жесты и сигналы. Особые Плетения, доступные только Боевой Айе. Поток знаний казался бесконечным, но Магин запоминала все, до мельчайшей подробности — годы обучения у Айз Седай и айилки не прошли даром.  
«Но я так хотела уехать», - с тоской подумала она, выглядывая в окно своей комнаты.  
И рассказать Чаде, насколько она невыносима: сначала приучила к себе, захватила все сны, а потом исчезла, не сказав ни слова, ни полслова.  
Время от времени Магин думала, что с айилкой что-то случилось, но упрямо прогоняла эти мысли: если кто и убьет рыжую стерву, так только Айз Седай. И этой Айз Седай будет Магин Гемаллан, а ее конкурентам лучше поумерить свои аппетиты и отправиться в Запустенье, гонять троллоков и убивать Мурддраалов.  
\- Надеюсь, ты уже присмотрела себе Стража? - спросила Рена Седай.  
\- Нет, еще нет.  
\- Поторопись. И научись управляться с одним, чтобы подобрать себе второго.  
\- А можно?..  
Мысль показалась крамольной, несмотря на всю свою привлекательность, и Магин замолчала, жалея, что вообще открыла рот.  
\- Можно что? - спросила Рена Седай.  
Магин вздохнула. Она должна была закончить вопрос или придумать другой, но фантазия отказала.  
\- Можно связать Узами женщину?  
Рена недоуменно моргнула и остановилась.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы она была Стражем, - равнодушно сказала Магин.  
\- Зачем тебе необученная женщина-Страж, если можно выбрать умелого воина?  
Магин не знала, как объяснить. Конечно же, ее главным интересом была Чада. Если бы только можно было связать наглую айилку Узами, то та быстро бы поняла, кто сильнее, и перестала помыкать Магин. Заодно и выучила бы, что нельзя исчезать из снов, не предупредив и не спросив разрешения.  
Но были и другие причины. Конечно, у Стражей обучались только мужчины, но ведь были и особые женщины. Те же Айз Седай... Если бы одна стала Стражем другой... Но эту мысль нельзя было озвучивать. За подобное могли и усмирить.  
\- Мне не нужна женщина-Страж. Мне просто интересно, - невозмутимо сказала Магин. - И уже давно. А кто может знать об Узах больше, чем Зеленые?  
\- Дитя, не говори, что ты стала Зеленой только из-за этого, - недовольно произнесла Рена.  
Магин поджала губы. Конечно, она была намного моложе и не достигла пика своей силы — пройдет еще несколько лет, прежде чем она доберется до своего потолка. Конечно, ее позиция среди Зеленых была чуть выше, чем у Принятой. Но это не давало Рене права называть ее «дитя».  
\- Нет. Если бы меня интересовало только это, я бы выбрала Коричневую, Рена, - сказала Магин, подчеркнуто опустив уважительное обращение.  
Она думала, что Айз Седай разозлится, но та расхохоталась.  
\- Растешь, - с одобрением сказала Рена и тут же стала серьезной: - Только не вздумай разговаривать в таком тоне с другой сестрой. Ты что-то вроде моей ставленницы, поэтому я тебе многое готова простить, но другие... К наставнице послушниц редко отправляют полноправных сестер, но иногда и этого не нужно, чтобы ты научилась следить за тем, что говоришь.  
\- Хорошо, Рена Седай.  
\- Я ни разу не слышала, чтобы Стражем становилась женщина. В теории, это возможно. Но на практике...  
Магин с трудом удержала маску равнодушия: Айз Седай открыто признала, что чего-то не знает.  
\- Да и кому нужно брать женщину в Стражи? Впрочем, это не запрещено правилами.  
\- Спасибо, Рена Седай.  
\- Пожалуйста, Магин Седай. А теперь продолжим занятие. Это очень мощное плетение, и им надо пользоваться с умом. Запоминай.  
Магин кивнула. Она механически повторяла одно плетение за другим, запоминая мельчайшие детали и думая, сможет ли связать Чаду Узами во сне. На этот вопрос у Рены Седай точно не было ответа, и совершенно не хотелось рассказывать ей о странном мире.  
«Как только мне предоставится шанс», - пообещала себе Магин.  
\- Кстати, твоя подруга выбрала Красную Айя. Неожиданно, - сказала Рена, выходя из комнаты.  
Она даже не обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Магин. Впрочем, смотреть было не на что: Гемаллан невозмутимо наблюдала за бегущими по небу облаками. Жаль, что Рамона сделала именно такой выбор, ей больше подошла бы любая другая шаль, но сделанного не изменишь.  
«Если бы только я могла ее найти, - думала Магин, - то обязательно рассказала бы... Нет, показала бы. Она как-то говорила о венках. Мир, но я понятия не имею, какой венок... Куда же ты пропала, Чада из септа Мусара Рийн айил?»  
Может быть, айилка просто наигралась с глупой мокроземкой. Или устала от нее. Магин предпочитала думать, что надоела Чаде, лишь бы та была жива.  
В жарких снах больше не было песка. Пустыня была выложена слепящим оловом.

11

953 год год НЭ

Магин не знала, когда поняла, что любит Чаду и было ли это чувство любовью. Вполне возможно, нет. Вполне возможно, это просто была привычка, привязанность, потребность в маленькой тайне. Тайне куда большей, чем отношения с Красной Рамоной, о которой знали многие и молчали все. Айз Седай оставались Айз Седай, даже будучи голыми, но Магин умела договариваться со своей совестью, а другие — притворяться, что не происходит ничего необычного.  
Впрочем, вряд ли связь с Рамоной была необычной. Они выстраивали эти отношения годами — от белого платья до шали с яркой бахромой. Обе точно знали, что могут стать врагами, если напряжение между Айя вынудит их сделать выбор, но женщины молча согласились наслаждаться друг другом до тех пор, пока им ничто не мешает.  
Магин нравилось покидать остров, снимать шаль с пламенем Тар Валона и встречаться с подругой в их домике. Они никогда не разговаривали о политике, о мире и об Айз Седай. Все это оставалось за пределами их владения. В короткие часы совместного отдыха были только они сами, взгляды и прикосновения.  
Магин постоянно удивлялась, как Рамоне удается разжечь в ней огонь, столь несвойственный сдержанной малкири, но, поддавшись его жару, забывала обо всем, лаская свою любовницу руками, ртом и Силой. Та все никак не могла разглядеть несложное Плетение Духа, которое приводило ее в экстаз, и, отдышавшись, громко возмущалась, требуя поделиться секретом, но Магин со смехом отказывалась.  
И постепенно забывала черты лица Чады. Ей казалось, она будет помнить ее всегда, во всех деталях, от кончиков рыжих волос до забавного произношения, но сон сменялся сном, и создаваемые портреты теряли свою четкость.  
Магин искала айилку, но айилка не искала ее. От этого было больно. Магин с удивлением обнаружила и часами изучала эту рану, пытаясь понять ее природу, но так и не приблизилась к разгадке. А потом остался только шрам. Привычный и знакомый, ставший такой же частью сути Магин, как и ее способность направлять.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты думаешь о другой, - сказала Рамона, разминая плечи любовницы.  
\- Глупости. Красным всегда что-то кажется.  
\- Тогда о другом.  
\- Мужчине или явлении? - уточнила Магин.  
\- Не знаю, расскажи мне.  
\- Как только мы переступим границу, я подумаю над твоей просьбой.  
\- Это не запретный вопрос. Это касается нас с тобой.  
\- Рамона, я ни о чем не думаю. Точнее, думаю. О том, какие у тебя сильные руки. Если бы ты не была Айз Седай, то могла бы зарабатывать на жизнь массажисткой. И я бы в тебя втрескалась по уши. Потому что такие руки надо любить, ценить и уважать.  
\- А меня в целом? - со смехом спросила Рамона.  
\- И тебя в целом. Но главное в тебе — руки.  
Рамона укусила Магин за плечо и расхохоталась, крепко обняв любовницу.  
\- Зубы — это перебор, - недовольно проворчала та, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Чада не приходила, а дни складывались в года. Магин гуляла по Миру Снов, по привычке пытаясь найти айилку, но все чаще спрашивала себя, нужно ли ей это. Может быть, она просто искала повод попасть в Тел'аран'риод? Вопросы роились стаей назойливых мух, чувствующих запах разложения, и Магин безуспешно пыталась убить их, по очереди, один за другим, но только экстренное собрание уничтожило их все.  
«Малкир взывает о помощи».  
«Предательство».  
«Ковин Честное Сердце — Друг Темного».  
\- Этого не может быть, - прошептала Магин, впившись ногтями в ладонь. - Не может быть.  
Происходящее напоминало дурной сон, который она когда-то видела. Словно гордые журавли смешаны с грязью, а Башни — разрушены и преданы Запустению. Будто Ковин...  
\- Это не может быть, - упрямо повторила она, гордо вздернув подбородок. - Мой брат не мог. Это просто слухи, распускаемые завистниками.  
\- Может, и так. А может, это правда, - спокойно сказала Рена. - Мы ничего не знаем точно. Но Малкир взывает, и мы обязаны помочь, как они помогали нам на протяжении веков.  
\- Я могу поехать с вами? - спросила Магин, заковывая эмоции в толстый слой льда.  
\- Конечно. Если ты не поедешь с нами, то ринешься туда одна, прихватив только Таэля, а то и его бросишь. Я тебя одну не отпущу.  
Магин с благодарностью кивнула: в голосе Рены не было ни сочувствия, ни жалости. Она говорила спокойно и уверенно, и это поддерживало ледяную броню.  
\- Выступаем завтра, на рассвете.  
\- Я буду готова.  
Сто Айз Седай спешили, как могли, но опоздали. Малкир стала всего лишь еще одной страной на страницах фолиантов. Это даже не причиняло боли и не вызывало гнев. Магин вообще не чувствовала ничего, кроме звенящей пустоты. Она смотрела в сторону Запустения и вспоминала третью арку. Тер'ангриал предсказал судьбу ее родины много лет назад. Если бы она только прислушалась и что-то сделала...  
\- О чем ты думаешь? - спросила Рамона, остановившись рядом.  
\- Когда умирает страна? Вместе с последним человеком, который видел ее?  
\- Может быть. Я не знаю. За философией к Белым.  
\- Ты могла бы стать... Прости. Это было бестактно.  
\- Я переживу.  
\- А я постараюсь прожить как можно дольше. Чтобы Малкир не умирала.  
Рамона шумно выдохнула.  
\- Я боялась. Я боялась, что ты, как глупая Зеленая, сбежишь в Запустение, защищая...  
Магин взяла ее за руку и крепко сжала, не дав закончить.  
\- Я глупая Зеленая, не забывай, - подмигнула она. - Не подавай мне глупые идеи. К тому же, у меня все еще только один Страж. А их должно быть трое.  
\- О чем ты?..  
\- Неважно. Все — неважно. Я больше не малкири и не Гемаллан. Я — Айз Седай. И я помню о своем долге.  
Магин тщательно проверила толстый лед и не нашла ни малейшей трещины. Она никогда не была слишком эмоциональной и все оценивала сквозь призму разума, но сейчас спокойствие и холодность были жизненно необходимы. Потому что Запустение манило, а у нее был всего лишь один Страж.

12

964 год НЭ

Магин не удивилась, встретив Мирта. Она просто связала его Узами, разделив свою жизнь еще с одним мужчиной. Стражи легко нашли общий язык и опекали Айз Седай, которая большую часть своей жизни проводила в пути.  
Магин не хотела возвращаться в Белую Башню. Она никак не могла избавиться от ощущения, что сестры подозревают ее в измене. Или — что хуже — сочувствуют ей, а Магин не могла позволить льду треснуть.  
Каждую ночь она проникала в Мир Снов и Малкир, с горечью наблюдая за тем, как гордая страна сдается на милость Запустения. Сначала следы были еле заметными: всего лишь разрушенные башни, всего лишь заброшенные дома, всего лишь... Но потом смрад разложения проник даже во сны.  
\- Почему ты никогда не плачешь? - спросила Рамона, расчесывая волосы Магин.  
\- А у меня есть повод?  
\- Ты же знаешь, о чем я.  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- Ты всегда такая серьезная.  
\- А ты повторяешься, Рамона Седай, - улыбаясь, сказала Магин.  
\- В смысле?  
\- С этой фразы началось наше общение.  
\- Свет, ну у тебя и память.  
\- Я не смеюсь. Я не рыдаю. У меня нет повода.  
\- А как же я? А как же Малкир?  
\- Недостаточно сильные поводы, - сказала Магин, пожав плечами. - Я тобой дорожу, но это не повод рыдать.  
\- А смеяться?  
\- От любви не становятся идиотами.  
\- Ты сказала слово на букву эль? - спросила Рамона с наигранным удивлением.  
\- Нет, тебе послышалось, - невозмутимо ответила Магин.  
\- Говорят, со слезами уходит боль.  
\- Мне не больно. Поцелуй меня. Хватит болтать.  
Рамона поджала губы, но Магин не обратила внимания. Она не хотела копаться в своей душе. Она не хотела, чтобы копались в ее душе. Даже Рамона. Даже Стражи были отсечены от этой части души Магин. Потому что позор ее семьи был только ее позором.  
Лед не мешал заниматься любовью. Странно, но ощущения стали даже глубже. Более насыщенными и полными. Словно Магин потеряла зрение, и поэтому ее слух обострился.  
«А может быть, я просто набралась чувственного опыта, и стала распутной доманийкой», - подумала она, любуясь спящей Рамоной.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - прошептала Магин и тут же провалилась в сон.  
Жгучее солнце безжалостно впилось в кожу и горячий воздух высушил горло. Магин слишком давно не была в пустыне и успела отвыкнуть от жара.  
\- Я вижу тебя, Магин Гемаллан из Малкир.  
\- Я вижу тебя, Чада из септа Мусара Рийн айил.  
Магин разглядывала айилку и удивлялась, как быстро восстанавливается память, наполняя лицо Чады забытыми красками. Бесцветные глаза налились синим, волосы вспыхнули ярким огнем, а кожа перестала быть болезненно-серой, покрывшись темным загаром.  
\- Мир, я тебя вижу, - прошептала Магин, слышит, как трещит толстая корка льда.  
Может быть, не сдерживай она боль и ужас...  
Может быть, не обманывай она себя любовью к айилке...  
Может быть, доверься она Рамоне...  
Но Магин не использовала ни одну из данных ей возможностей, а появление Чады оказалось последней каплей, которая разбила ледяную стену.  
\- Где ты была? - крикнула Магин и с кулаками кинулась на Чаду.  
Ее первый удар достиг цели, и айилка рухнула на горячий песок. Магин не могла удовлетвориться столь малой победой и села на Чаду, хлеща ее ладонями по лицу и выкрикивая все оскорбления, которые знала.  
Неожиданно мир перевернулся, и удар вышиб воздух из легких.  
Чада была невыносимо тяжелой.  
У нее оказались стальные руки.  
Но Магин протрезвела от вкуса чужой крови.  
\- Успокоилась? - ровно спросила Чада.  
Черная ткань то закрыла ее лицо, то исчезала без следа, и это пугало сильнее мертвой хватки на запястьях: Чада с трудом контролировала себя, а Магин знала, на что та способна, айилка была безжалостной учительницей.  
\- Да, - выдавила Айз Седай.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Вру. Я больше не злюсь. Я боюсь.  
\- Это хорошо, - довольно сказала Чада. - Значит, в тебе еще осталось немного разума.  
\- Самую малость, - согласилась Магин и сделала то, о чем давно мечтала: поцеловала айилку так, как целовала только Рамону.  
Та не пошевелилась: не отшатнулась, но и не ответила на поцелуй, оценивающе разглядывая Магин, которая постепенно растеряла пыл и признала свое поражение. Первые слезы медленно скатились по щекам, проложив дорогу водопаду. Магин ревела и кричала, выплескивая всю скопившуюся боль. Песок обжигал спину и ягодицы и забивался в рот, но она не могла остановиться, поддавшись слабости.  
Спустя вечность Магин открыла глаза и увидела пещеру, набитую яркими коврами и подушками. Чада сидела рядом и невозмутимо пила чай.  
\- Я была бы слишком самонадеянной, если бы решила, что это из-за меня. Что произошло?  
\- Ничего, - хрипло ответила Магин и с трудом села.  
На руках чернели кровоподтеки, саднило горло, и все тело болело так, словно ее долго и упорно избивали — как во время подготовки к Испытанию на Айз Седай.  
\- Я хочу пить, - сказала Магин, игнорируя свою наготу.  
\- Чай там, - кивнула Чада.  
Айз Седай, пошатываясь, поднялась. Она не хотела просить айилку об услуге, хватит и того, что Чада видела ее истерику.  
\- Ложись, я принесу, - сказала Чада.  
\- Я сама справлюсь.  
\- Я сказала, ложись.  
Магин поджала губы, но подчинилась приказу. Было бы глупостью играть в героиню, когда можно позволить ухаживать за собой.  
\- И где ты пропадала все эти годы? - спросила она, усевшись на подушки.  
\- Была занята, - ответила Чада, наливая обеим чай.  
\- И все?  
\- И все.  
\- Я думала... Мир, чего я только не напридумывала! - с возмущением сказала Магин.  
\- А я была занята.  
Айз Седай фыркнула и начала пить чай. Она чувствовала непривычное раздражение. Хотелось сделать какую-нибудь глупость, но не драться с более сильной айилкой. Можно было бы...  
«Но обычно спрашивают разрешения, - попыталась образумить себя Магин. - А мне ли не все равно?»  
Она вздернула подбородок и уставилась на Чаду, быстро свивая Плетение.  
\- Ты знаешь, что ты невыносима? - спросила Магин.  
\- Хорошо, что с годами я не стала мягче, - ответила айилка.  
\- Можно я... прикоснусь к тебе? Чтобы... просто чтобы убедиться.  
Магин была уверена, что паршиво играет, и Чада давно поняла, что у нее на уме, но айилка кивнула, и этот шанс нельзя было упускать. Медленно, словно охотящаяся кошка, Магин приблизилась к Чаде, запустила руки в тяжелые рыжие волосы и впилась Плетением в сознание блудной айилки. Та вскрикнула и попыталась вырваться, но Айз Седай не отпускала свою добычу.  
\- Что?.. Что ты?.. - с гневом спросила Чада, вскочив на ноги.  
\- Теперь я точно буду знать, что ты жива. И где ты, - невозмутимо ответила Магин, поправляя юбки темно-синего платья. - И ты будешь знать, что я жива. И где я.  
Она боялась, что айилка кинется на нее с кулаками, и подготовила несколько Плетений Воздуха, но спустя пару секунд Чада расхохоталась, хлопая себя по ляжкам.  
\- Ну и дура, - буркнула Магин, чувствуя себя идиоткой. - Ты знаешь, где меня найти, - сказала она и выскользнула из Мира Снов, спасаясь бегством.  
Рамона крепко спала, прижавшись грудью к спине любовницы, и Магин на секунду стало стыдно за связь с Чадой. Но она ощущала присутствие айилки. Слабо. Еле заметно. Тонкая нить пролегла между Андором и Пустыней. Тонкая нить, которая сделала Магин счастливой. Осталось только придумать объяснение синякам и хрипоте.

13

977 год НЭ

Меньше всего Магин верила, что когда-нибудь встретится с Чадой. Ее постоянно задерживали какие-то задания, она моталась из Арад Домана в Шайнар через Иллиан, а когда выдавалось несколько свободных дней, встречалась с Рамоной и наслаждалась ее плотью и любовью.  
Но случилось невероятное: айильцы покинули пустыню и черным потоком хлынули через Драконову Стену, уничтожая все на своем пути и сжигая города.  
\- Это ложь, - Чада гневно отвергла обвинения во время очередной встречи в Мире Снов.  
Магин поморщилась. Прежде они никогда не разговаривали на серьезные темы. Конечно, обучение хождению по снам было серьезным, но вряд ли затрагивало жизни тысяч людей. И уж точно не касалось политики.  
\- Кайриэн сгорел, Чада. Айильцы грабят Тир и Андор...  
\- Это пятая часть! И она принадлежит нам по праву!  
\- По какому праву? - взорвалась Магин, наплевав на то, что она — Айз Седай, которой пристало держать себя в руках. - Вы налетаете на наши земли, как саранча! Фермеры не могут ухаживать за полями и стадами! Мир, да вы за этот год разрушили больше, чем... чем троллоки!  
Чада побелела от оскорбления и сжала кулаки. Магин показалось, что ее сейчас отмутузят, как сопливую девчонку. Она не была чахлой неженкой, но признавала, что проигрывает в сравнении с айилкой. Пустыня закаляет человека, как умелый кузнец — сталь, а Магин никогда не плавилась под настоящим солнцем.  
\- Ты понятия не имеешь о джи'и'тох, - сдержанно сказала Чада. - Ты понятия не имеешь, почему мы покинули нашу землю раньше, чем предсказано Пророчеством. Ты ни о чем не знаешь, чтобы судить айил, Магин Гемаллан из Малкир.  
\- Зато я знаю, что когда меня бьют по лицу, мне плевать на прошлое и настоящее человека. Я чувствую только руку, которая меня ударила.  
Чада фыркнула и исчезла изо сна. Магин хотела удержать ее, но руки схватили только пустоту.  
\- Мир! Чем я это заслужила?  
Рамона тихо сопела, прижавшись к Магин. Впервые за последние годы ее присутствие вызвало раздражение. Красная так долго была частью жизни Магин, что казалась естественным продолжением тела. Весьма блудным продолжением, которое месяцами пропадало, и все же — родным и необходимым, как воздух.  
Но не после разговора с Чадой.  
Магин питала радужные надежды. Конечно, черная волна айильцев пугала ее, но она мечтала встретиться с Чадой из плоти и крови. Короткий разговор показал, что они не найдут взаимопонимания, а то и вовсе сцепятся друг другу в волосы, забыв о своем положении.  
\- Ты так напряжена, - сказала Рамона.  
Магин вздрогнула: любовница по-прежнему сопела, словно крепко спала.  
\- Дурной сон.  
\- Снова она?  
\- Кто?  
\- Страшная сказка, - прошептала Рамона после долгой паузы.  
\- Нет. Просто дурной сон. Я не помню даже, о чем.  
Мягкое прикосновение губ к плечу вызвало очередную вспышку раздражения, но Магин сдержалась. Ее разозлила не Рамона. Если быть честной хотя бы перед собой, то стоило бы извиниться за годы обмана.  
\- Попытайся уснуть, - сказала Рамона, обняв Магин.  
Наверное, следовало выбраться из тепла ее тела, но Магин не могла заставить себя двигаться и, в конце концов, уснула.  
Рамона уехала рано утром, не попрощалась и не договорилась о новой встрече. Магин даже обиделась, пока совесть в очередной раз не уколола ее. Она быстро позавтракала и отправилась в мир, приводить его в порядок, насколько это возможно.  
Магин больше двух месяцев не получала ни весточки от Чады, но знала, что та жива. Узы Стража исправно несли свою службу. И медленно травили одиночеством вдвоем.  
Достаточно было закрыть глаза и прислушаться, как Магин захлестывала волна ледяного гнева Чады. Каждый вечер Айз Седай запиралась в отведенной ей комнате, цеплялась за нить и вслушивалась, а после — рыдала, избавляясь от боли самым простым способом.  
«Это глупо, - в очередной раз пыталась образумить себя Магин. - До слез глупо».  
Но с каждым днем нить становилась все короче и толще: расстояние сокращалось, и чувства становились острее. Холодный гнев жалил подобно стали. И в то же время, у Магин появилась надежда. Она чувствовала нетерпение Чады, как свое собственное, и какие бы пути не выбирала, медленно, но верно приближалась к своей многолетней мечте.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что сам Узор сталкивает нас вместе, - сказала Магин, когда Чада все же появилась в Мире Снов. - Только я не могу понять, зачем.  
\- Утром айил свернут лагерь. Я останусь ждать тебя. Приходи, Магин Гемаллан из Малкир.  
Чада не попрощалась. Не пожелала найти прохладу. Она приказала явиться, словно была Престол Амерлин. Но Магин была готова подхватить юбки и бежать к ней прямо сейчас. Она не знала, где нашла силы остаться в своей постели, и не спала все ночь, в красках рисуя себе первую реальную встречу с Чадой.  
Ожидания Магин оправдались в полной мере. Неприятным сюрпризом оказались женщины, одетые в мужские одежды, но она привела с собой Стражей, следовало предположить, что Чада не останется в чужих землях без охраны.  
\- Я вижу тебя, Магин Гемаллан из Малкир.  
Стражи и женщины с копьями делали вид, что не замечают друг друга. Айз Седай чувствовала недовольство одних и видела — других, но ей было все равно. Она тонула в синих глазах и с трудом сохраняла на лице маску невозмутимости.  
\- Я вижу тебя, Чада из септа Мусара Рийн айил.  
Айилка жестом пригласила свою гостью в палатку. Магин величественно, словно на приеме у андорской королевы, проследовала за хозяйкой лагеря и широко улыбнулась, лишь оказавшись под защитой плотной ткани палатки и хитрых Плетений.  
Наконец-то они оказались наедине. Обе — живые. Обе — настоящие, из плоти и крови. Обе — не знающие, как подступиться друг к другу.  
Магин подумала, что все ее прежние страхи были надуманными. Намного страшнее оказаться лицом к лицу к давней мечте и понять, что не знаешь, как к ней подступиться.  
Чада была смелее и решила за обеих: приблизилась к Магин, словно танцуя, и поцеловала ее. Сразу напористо и резко, как ни разу не целовала в Мире Снов. Магин отшатнулась, но Чада не отпустила ее, заново изучая давно знакомое тело.  
Магин сдалась.  
Магин нравилось сдаваться женщинам, которых она любит.

14

977 год НЭ

Магин всегда казалось, что Мир Снов столь же реален, как и обычный. Об этом говорила и Чада. Не все предметы сохраняли в нем постоянную форму, написанное постоянно менялось — иногда Магин не успевала дочитать до конца, как возникал новый текст. Но порез в Тел'аран'риоде пульсировал болью и в настоящем мире, да и бедра саднили, словно секс был реальным.  
Под руками Чады Магин поняла, насколько ошибались они обе. Мир Снов был всего лишь бледной тенью настоящего.  
Губы были жестче, зубы — острее, а пальцы — горячее и проворнее.  
\- Прошу, - шептала Магин, прижавшись щекой к щеке Чады.  
Она не знала, что подавленные желания могут подчинить себе, стоит дать им волю. Она не подозревала, что может целиком отдаваться и жадно воплощать в жизнь то, в чем отказывала себе годами.  
Раньше все было по-другому. Более бледным. Более пресным. Совершенно невыразительным. Словно баллада, рассказанная не придворным бардом, а учеником менестреля.  
Магин отдавалась, пока прикосновения к паху не стали причинять боль. А после — повалила Чаду на спину, чтобы показать ей хотя бы десятую часть своего удовольствия.  
Она наслаждалась вкусом женщины, о которой так долго мечтала, пока язык не распух и не превратился в еще один источник боли.  
\- Я больше не могу, - призналась Магин, осторожно ложась рядом с Чадой.  
\- Я тоже, - хрипло ответила та.  
Утром было еще хуже. Удовольствие схлынуло, оставив обеих наедине с деревянными мышцами и пульсирующей болью, но Магин не отказалась бы ни от одной минуты, проведенной в палатке Чады.  
\- Мы с тобой как два инвалида, - хрипло сказала она, жалея о том, что проснулась.  
\- Это того стоило, - ответила Чада, садясь.  
Благодаря Узам Стража Магин почувствовала боль и наряжение айилки, но та села и начала разминать свои мышцы.  
\- Проще бежать по пустыне без остановки, чем убедить тебя сдаться, - со смехом сказала Чада. - Ты меня почти победила, Магин Гемаллан из Малкир.  
\- Почти.  
Впрочем, она победила, только не хотела произносить этого вслух. Мало ли как отреагирует гордая айилка. Еще вскинется, соберет женщин с копьями и умчится к своему народу. А Магин пока не хотела отпускать ее. Слишком рано. Она еще не насытилась реальностью.  
\- Ты была другой. Обычно ты... сдержаннее, - сказала Чада.  
Она морщилась, но разминала свои бедра. Магин даже завидовала ее стойкости, но не могла заставить себя пошевелиться. Боль и удовольствие были слишком сильны, а ей хотелось побыть слабой. Хотя бы сейчас. Забыв о том, что творится в мире. Не вспоминая ни о ком.  
\- Все просто. Вчера здесь была другая женщина.  
\- То есть я так и не получила тебя?  
\- О нет, получила. Всю, без остатка. Потому и другую.  
Надо было одеться и привести себя в порядок. Магин не хотела возвращаться в мир, но мир требовал ее возвращения. Насытившись сексом, тело вспомнило о других потребностях.  
Пальцы айилок быстро замелькали, стоило Магин показаться из палатки. Женщины расхохотались, словно обменялись шутками. Возможно, так и было, но Магин больше беспокоили невозмутимые лица ее собственных Стражей.  
«Мир, надеюсь, они не чувствовали все, что...»  
Магин густо покраснела — впервые за последние годы, — и Таэль понимающе улыбнулся.А Мирт и вовсе подмигнул, чем вызвал приступ гнева. Айз Седай гордо вздернула подбородок и смерила Стражей горящим взглядом. Айилки опять расхохотались.  
«Мир, как глупо я себя веду».  
Сохраняя достоинство, Магин деревянной походкой добралась до пруда и привела себя в порядок. Оба Стража были поблизости, и их чувства наполняли уверенностью и покоем.  
Они не осуждали. Хотя сама Магин сомневалась в разумности своего поступка.  
Айз Седай не может любить. По крайней мере, не врага ее миру.  
Она не может забывать о своей главной задаче.  
Она должна...  
Чада отвесила Магин настолько тяжелую пощечину, что из носа хлынула кровь.  
\- Ты не меняешься! Ты постоянно думаешь о своей политике. Ты постоянно сомневаешься во мне, как будто я дала тебе повод!  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь? - прогнусавила Магин, зажав нос.  
\- Я чувствуе твое настроение, помнишь? Ты сомневаешься. После всего — ты сомневаешься.  
\- Не в тебе. Не в нас. Мир, мы можем поговорить наедине? - спросила Айз Седай, заметив любопытствующие взгляды.  
\- Нет. Говори здесь, при них, или тебе есть, что скрывать?  
\- Ты Хранительница Мудрости, что-то вроде Айз Седай, ты должна понимать, что такое статус. И как вести себя при людях.  
\- Здесь те, кому я доверяю. Кроме твоих мужчин.  
Чада кипела от гнева, и это одуряло Магин. Раньше они никогда не были так близко, чтобы влиять друг на друга. Сначала они поддались общей похоти, теперь — злости. Магин даже усомнилось, было ли ее желание столь сильным, как она думала. Может быть, это просто влияние Уз?  
\- Увы, здесь только два человека, которым я доверяю, - сказала она, отрезая себя от гнева Чады.  
\- И тебе нечего мне сказать?  
Магин нашла решение. Она свила вокруг них Плетение, которое не пропускает ни звука.  
\- Есть. Я люблю тебя. И ты чувствуешь, что это правда. Ты знаешь, что это правда. Я не могу лгать. И это была лучшая ночь в моей жизни. Но ты айилка, а я — Айз Седай.  
\- Я это хорошо знаю.  
Магин хотелось расплакаться. Они обе закрылись друг от друга, оставшись в одиночестве, которое никогда не было столь острым.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь в нас, Чада, - устало сказала Магин. - Мир... Мне мешает мир. Эта война. Ты здесь, а не в пустыне, не потому что хотела увидеть меня, а потому что айил пришли с войной.  
\- Я хотела увидеть тебя.  
\- Тогда где ты была все эти годы?! Почему именно сейчас?!  
\- Потому что это мой шанс.  
\- Но он не дает шанса нам.  
\- Глупости! Ты говоришь, как ребенок!  
\- Я говорю, как взрослая женщина, которая осознает свой долг, Чада. Это твои волосы надо заплести в косу.  
Айилка вспыхнула, открыла рот, но тут же закрыла его.  
\- Ты права, - тихо сказала она. - И что? И это все?  
\- Нет, - покачала головой Магин. - Не все. Здесь нет мира, там — нет войны. Мы не можем быть здесь, но можем быть там. А еще там проще раздеваться, - со смехом сказала она. - Надо только постараться и убедить себя «платья нет, на ней нет платья, мир, сделай так, чтобы на ней не было платья!», а не бороться со всеми этими пуговичками, крючками и лентами.  
\- Ты уходишь?  
\- Да.  
\- Зачем? Пойдем со мной.  
\- Остаться здесь — мой тох. Чада, я не понимаю в твоем джи'и'тох, но ты должна понять меня.  
Магин распустила Плетение. Она ненавидела прощания и сказала все, что могла сказать. Она все еще могла разреветься, а большего падения для Айз Седай не придумать.  
Стражи молча оседлали коней, пока айильцы собирали лагерь.  
Магин не искала взглядом Чаду. Она боялась сломаться и забыть о своем долге. Боялась, что подавленные желания снова вырвутся на свободу и заменят собой ее суть.  
\- Если кому-нибудь хоть одним словечком обмолвитесь, свяжу Воздухом и выпорю своими собственными руками, - равнодушно сказала Магин.  
Боль в бедрах и паху превратила поездку в настоящую пытку, и все силы Айз Седай уходили на то, чтобы не выпрыгнуть из седла, признав свое поражение.  
\- Звучит соблазнительно, - протянул Мирт.  
\- Очень, - согласился Таэль.  
Магин хмуро посмотрела на них, но больше ничего не сказала. Они и так знали, что стоит молчать. И им можно было доверять.

15

983 год НЭ

Иногда Магин просыпалась на мокрых простынях. Ни Стражи, ни Рамона не задавали вопросов. Они — потому что знали ответ. Она — потому что не хотела знать. Магин это более чем устраивало. Ей было слишком хорошо рядом с Рамоной, чтобы глупыми чувствами разрушать то, что обе построили. Маленький остров аполитичности в океане интриг.  
\- Ты знаешь, я дорожу тобой, - прошептала Магин, касаясь губами плеча Рамоны.  
\- Я знаю, - ответила та.  
Казалось, что конец предложения замолчен. Словно было что-то сказать. Магин искренне надеялась, что это всего лишь ее выдумки. Она не была готова потерять свою жизнь, а Рамона была частью этой жизни. Прекрасной, осязаемой частью, с которой Магин сталкивалась каждые несколько месяцев и на которой могла оттачивать свое владение Силой.  
\- А ты?  
\- С каких пор тебе нужны признания?  
Казалось, Рамона заинтересовалась. По крайней мере, она открыла глаза и посмотрела на свою любовницу.  
\- И на Айз Седай нападает сентиментальность.  
\- Ври больше.  
\- Мы не можем лгать, и ты это знаешь.  
\- Но правда, сказанная Айз Седай, не всегда...  
\- ...настоящая правда, - закончили обе и расхохотались, словно все еще носили белоснежные платья.  
Иногда Магин спрашивала себя, честно ли жить с обеими женщинами. Во власти одной были все дни, другой — все ночи. Но Магин делила себя между ними.  
С Рамоной — сдержанная Айз Седай. Часто невозмутимая. Наблюдающая за миром сквозь призму белой логики.  
С Чадой — океан эмоций. Мир, даже ребенком Магин не была настолько взрывной, но айилка стоила любой разбитой маски.  
По утрам, вскакивая с мокрых простыней и скрывая следы бурной жизни во снах, Магин думала, какая из этих ее личностей настоящая. Она пыталась составить списки правд и неправд, но сбивалась на десятом же пункте «за».  
Обе личности были настоящими. Просто к жизни их вызывали разные люди и обстоятельства.  
\- Нам надо собираться, - просмеявшись, сказала Магин.  
\- Как я не люблю это слово, - пробурчала Рамона.  
\- Но с ним приходится жить. Подъем, пока за нами не прислали почетный эскорт.  
\- Мы не такие уж важные птицы. Готова поспорить, что все великие свершения произойдут без нашего участия.  
\- Но мы должны подчиняться прямым приказам Матери и Башни. Значит, пора возвращаться.  
\- Магин, ну еще один день. Ну пожалуйста.  
\- Надо пожаловаться на тебя Наставнице послушниц. Конечно, Айз Седай редко посещают ее кабинет в поисках попо-учений, но Амира Седай сделает исключение для своей близкой сестры, еще и землячки.  
Рамона поморщилась, представив себе встречу с Наставницей, и передернула плечами.  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, мы сможем отправиться уже через час, - сказала она.  
\- Я уже говорила, что дорожу тобой? - со смехом спросила Магин.  
\- Да, минут двадцать назад. Или больше. Или меньше. Но точно сегодня.  
\- Мы можем задержаться еще на день, если хочешь.  
Рамона поднялась, покачала головой и начала собирать свои вещи. Магин могла бы рухнуть на кровать и наблюдать за своей женщиной. Как грациозно та двигается. Как чувственное лицо скрывается под маской холодного интереса. Как красивое тело скрывается под слоями одежды.  
«Одевающаяся женщина даже прекраснее раздевающейся», - в очередной раз подумала Магин.  
Она собралась и оделась — жизнь со Стражами приучила быть по-мужски быстрой и стремительной, — а потому взяла на себя хлопоты о завтраке.  
Пожалуй, это утро было идеальным. Практически любое утро с Рамоной было идеальным, и Магин собирала их в копилке памяти, чтобы было, чем взбодрить себя, проснувшись в одиночестве. Нечастые встречи научили обеих ценить проведенное вместе время, и каждая минута стремилась к совершенству.  
Приготовив завтрак, Магин представила, что наносит на лоб ки'сайн. Пусть другие не увидят этот знак счастья и гордости, но он был. Даже в двойном размере.  
За каждое совершенное утро с Рамоной в мире настоящих запахов, цветов и звуков.  
За все ночи с Чадой в мире без расстояний.  
За все встречи и расставания — основу узора жизни Магин Гемаллан из Малкир.


End file.
